Shrive
Shrive is a sheriff working for an unknown village in the Valkin area. Presumingly he captured and brought the suckling to justice. Now a policeman working for the Capital's Ministry of Police has taken custody of the suckling. The sheriff as part of his duty accompanies him on the trip. Makes his appearance in Fortress of the Elder God. Appearance Shooting the mobster Jan vicious looks in response to his unwanted comments he is described as one of two lawmen in a uniform suiting his occupation. A massive, bearded man with a sheriff’s badge pinned to the chest of his shirt who looked to be much older and more seasoned than Weizmann. When the sheriff tugged on the thin line attached to those cuffs, the suckling got up without any resistance and proceeded outside where only wintry sunlight and bare trees waited, with one lawman before him and the other behind. A wry look coming to his face, above his triple chins, before he surveyed their surroundings when the skybus crashes. After checking the time with his wristwatch, the sheriff looked up at the sun to judge position. The mobster and the policeman closed their eyes and quaked as if fighting great pain, and beads of sweat rose on the sheriff’s face. As a representative of the group, he was probably just about the perfect age. “He’s a suckling,” the sheriff said disdainfully. There was probably no need to keep telling people that, but he did anyway. He didn't even know that he did so out of fear. Personality As a lawman he is a pretty rough customer as per his trade. A competent Sheriff of a town or area calls for having leadership qualities, high emotional intelligence, ability to read people's profiles, strong certain decision making, and take charge attitude even in a time of crisis. Shrive has all this in spades being highly competent in his field. He has a strong respect for authority and knows how to deal with all personality types, able to keep the peace very skillfully. He seems to have a care and respect for all life and is the first to acknowledge and participate in making sure the pilot is given a proper burial. He also shows to be adept with medical equipment, keeping the Suckling drugged while also acting as nurse maid along with Maria when the group is injured. He seems to be some what religious at the very least, saying a prayer for the pilot after the burial. Biography He is the sheriff presiding over the Valkin area probably somewhere in the Eastern Frontier since when asking about who would know anything about the local terrain it would be him who should. Likely he is the person who captured the suckling, after a trial and discussion with the Capital, has now remanded custody over to Weizmann and must see to it that the suckling makes it out of the area he presides over being that much of a priority and threat to the area. Getting on the skybus he is calm and not overly harsh toward the prisoner. He doesn't take a liking to Jan seeing him as the criminal element that he is making them natural enemies. When the plane crashes he like the rest are hit with an insane fear and can recount that situation perfectly. Bierce is the one to help him deduce Toto(Fortress of the Elder God) being the threat and cause of this. With no proof they can't do anything to the sickly looking child. He like the rest are open armed when D shows up, recognizing the hunter for his high level of competency. He tires of Weizmann's posturing of trying to challenge D but is able to negate it and even give support to him as a fellow lawman stopping the conflict. He takes charge as leader of the group though at first acting as the pillar of the group in all ways. Helping the injured, keeping everyone calm, setting the goals, assessing the situation, and retaining surveillance of his prisoner. When D heads out with the group following they are attacked when a being materializes with D's form taking his place killing the sheriff. Rather than strangling him, their foe had chosen to do something else. His head, ripped from his broad shoulders, sat on the ground about a foot and a half closer to the two men than the lawman’s body. It was facing them. Powers and Abilities Human of above average physical ability and combat skill. He displays leadership qualities, and adept medical knowledge, giving first aid, and monitoring the suckling's drug injections keeping him docile. Equipment Automatic Handgun First Aid Kit Drug Inhibitors Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Human Category:Sheriff Category:Policeman